


Reviving Treasures

by KingJellyfish



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Coma, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJellyfish/pseuds/KingJellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But, with each step I take, I keep forgetting things. I’m not even sure what my name is anymore."</p><p>There has been a terrible accident. </p><p>Nagisa Hazuki has been in a comatose state for a few weeks after being hit by a car; leaving his friends and dear club members worried about him and the future of his health. Though, when the dazzling blonde finally awakens in the hospital room; his friends and family are left baffled by his lack of memory.</p><p>It then becomes Rei's personal mission to revive the memories of his dear friend. One of whom he treasures and holds near to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> [ Author's Note: Hello! This is my first piece of FanFiction for the Free! franchise; I do hope it becomes popular and well-loved by the community. I look forward to the feedback and ideas people may have for the story; and I do hope that I finish it. Thank you and please enjoy! ]

_I’m not quite sure where I am._

_Something in the back of my head is telling me that this is all a dream… But, I can’t help but feel this is all reality. Sometimes, I see faces… But, I can’t quite recognize them. Everything seems blurred. I can’t be drunk; I don’t drink. I don’t remember going out anywhere._

_But, did I go out?_

_I’m having a hard time remembering._

_Honestly, I don’t think I remember… Anything._

_I’m at loss of anything._

_These people I’m seeing all around me, they’re staring at me. It’s… Unnerving. I’m scared. These people don’t even have faces._

_Maybe I am dreaming. Isn’t it best to wake up, then? How does one wake up from a dream? What if I’m still dreaming when I wake up?_

_I’m puzzled._

_My entire body aches._

_I keep feeling a horrible sharp pain my chest—like lightening has struck through it._

_What is lightening? Is it an object? A place, perhaps…?_

_But, something keeps calling me. I don’t know what it is? I can hear the sound of beeping. Time seems to be speeding up._

_I can hear a voice saying in the darkness… I can barely make out what it’s saying. I think it’s saying ‘It’s been a few weeks since the accident.’_

_I can’t quite narrow down as to who is saying these awful things about an accident. It all sounds very grim; but I can’t make sense of what it all means._

_I’m scared here. I want this to all be over._


	2. The Accident

“Rei… We should really get going.”

Warm, sweaty fingers continued to gently clasp at the bruised hand resting on white bed sheets. One would hope that they changed the sheets as much as they could. Is the mattress comfortable enough…? There didn’t need to be back pain added to the injury.  
A gentle shake of the head was in response to the urging suggestion. “No… N-No, I…” The young male with blue hair sat beside the bed, unable to look up from the gaze staring at his neatly polished shoes. “I just want to stay a little longer.”

Soft green eyes from across the room stared at the sitting male, gentle brown eyebrows furrowing in the slightest at the response. “Rei… You’re exhausted.”

Rei slowly turned his head in the slightest to look at the elder student; his eyes darkened in the slightest from the lack of sleep. His lips were unnaturally dry; indicating his lack of care for his own needs. All that mattered was _Nagisa._  
“It doesn’t matter about how I am… I… I can’t leave Nagisa here.”

The two sets of eyes in the room moved their gaze towards the sleeping blonde in the hospital bed, sets of his pale and once soft skin encased in thick bandages; his dainty nose and sweet mouth cased beneath a breathing mask. His expression remained untouched; almost gentle and peaceful. His lips were pink, a lovely contrast from the sickly pale skin he held. The rest of his face was littered with healing scars and darkened scabs that looked painful and angry enough for any on-lookers to cringe and feel uncomfortable.

Slowly, the brunette approached Rei and placed a slow hand onto his shoulder. “I think… You should at least get some food. Maybe a nap will do you some good?” He forced an optimistic smile, “You’re worrying us, Rei.”

Rei almost froze up at the kind touch, turning his head a little to hide his face away. “M-Makoto-senpai…” He stammered. There was a rising anger in his throat that wanted to bellow out for the taller male to never touch him again. But, there wasn’t any more anger left in Rei. In the first week, Rei snapped at even his mother who proceeded to ask how Nagisa was doing.

What could he say? Nagisa was in a _coma._ Rei had been there; he had seen that _stupid_ driver slam the car into Nagisa’s body. It all happened so fast—but Rei had the image of Nagisa’s splayed body across the road branded into his brain. _He hit his head. Really bad…_

‘ **The longer the coma, the poorer the prognosis for survival is.** ’

The quote he remembered from a teacher in science class. He was lab partners with Nagisa in that class… Of course, the blonde was barely taking in any of the information. Why he remembered it _now_ , Rei wasn’t sure. He deduced that the relevance of the situation had caused all remembered information to flood back to him; that _must_ have been why all of the grim negatives from a coma came flooding back to him now.

Rei felt like a child. A hopeless child that had lost his mother in the grocery store; he wanted to try and solve the problem for himself… But, he _couldn’t._ He was too scared to do _anything_ without tears filling his eyes.   
The blue-haired teen never liked crying… It just never felt _good._ It was supposed to make one feel better; but all it did was blur your vision, clog up your sinuses and have you spluttering like a baby. 

“Rei… Please.” Makoto urged again, slowly taking a seat in the cushioned chair next to Rei and looking at him. “Even Nagisa’s mother is worried for you,” He smiled sadly; “She’s gone home, too. She needs to rest, and so do you.”

“Do you think he’ll wake up?” Rei suddenly asked, ignoring Makoto’s words of utter urgency and only focusing on the injured blonde in front of him. Everything had become irrelevant in his life; he even found it difficult to finish off his homework. Nagisa had already been his entire world even before the accident; but now Nagisa had taken over his life.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his dear friend beneath the sheets and sighing softly. It disturbed Makoto how Nagisa was like this; his body so still with the only movement being the gentle rise and fall of his bruised chest. The brunette could only see Nagisa bouncing with energy and eating at his Iwatobi Bread in his own special way.

“I don’t know, Rei…” Makoto decided on saying, gently patting Rei’s shoulder and looking at him, “I guess we just have to wait and see what happens.”

Rei wasn’t satisfied with this answer… But, he knew that he couldn’t snap at Makoto; not with the support he’d continuously offered to Rei through the tough weeks without Nagisa. Makoto, with Haruka’s help, both helped Rei choose the best flowers to put by Nagisa’s bedside every few days. The blue-haired teen didn’t care how much they cost; he only cared about their beauty. Only the most beautiful for Nagisa.

“Maybe… If I had been quick enough, Nagisa-kun wouldn’t be… Like this…”

Makoto’s eyes widened a few inches at Rei’s rather soft and disturbing words; but he felt disgusted by the fact that he was used to these things being said. Rei had been blaming himself for weeks; it was natural for the witness to feel guilty and self-loathing, he presumed. But, was it natural for someone to still feel like this even after a few weeks?   
Rei had told himself over and over that he had checked both sides of the road before crossing with Nagisa; but the driver came out of nowhere.

According to Nagisa’s mother; the driver had been arrested for using illegal substances whilst driving and may be facing ten years or more in prison when the court had analysed the case. Rei had mumbled beneath his breath that it wasn’t enough; but Makoto was sure that Rei was just glad that Nagisa was somehow alive. Everyone was glad that Nagisa was alive; Haruka and Makoto couldn’t bear to lose a childhood friend.

But Rei… He didn’t want to lose someone he loved.

Whether the two of them had a romantic relationship or not; Makoto knew it was none of his business, but even Haruka was quite curious of the two’s questionable relationship. They were often too close for comfort; and friends didn’t look at each other like the way they did.   
Makoto hadn’t the courage to question Rei further about it, of course; so he had decided to leave it.

“Whatever happened, Rei, ” Makoto started with an exhaled breath, “It wasn’t your fault. You need to understand that.” Gently, the brunette lightly squeezed Rei’s shoulder and stood up. “Come on… Haruka said he’d make us all dinner for tonight. I think you should come; it might do you some good.”

Silence lingered for an uncomfortable and unbearable few moments before Rei let out a heavy sigh, the breath shaking within the air. “Alright.” He finally spoke. It took Rei a few moments to break the gentle hold on Nagisa’s bruised hand before he could finally stand up and grab his backpack next to the bed.   
Although, Rei was finding it increasingly difficult to leave the room the closer and closer he got to the door. But, with a single backwards glance, he made a mental note to refill the vase next to Nagisa’s bed. It needed new flowers.

_Maybe lilies would be nice… Nagisa-kun loves lilies. Maybe some Oriental Lilies… They are his favourite. Didn’t he say he liked the colour? Usually they are a pink colour… Perhaps that is why he loves them so much. I just hope I have enough Yen to buy some for him…_

Rei allowed a small smile to surface as he briefly remembered the late summer afternoons as they passed the flower shops together; they were just _friendly_ dates, weren’t they? That was what Rei had told himself in the past; but as they began to go out more and more without Makoto and Haruka at their sides… Rei had soon developed feelings for Nagisa.

He denied it up until the accident.

After that; Rei had finally come to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with Nagisa. _When_ it had happened; Rei wasn’t entirely sure… But, it only hit him when he struggled to hold back tears as Nagisa’s unmoving form was splayed across the road.

If the influenced driver hadn’t tried to stop like he had, then Nagisa would be…

Rei swallowed and quickly looked away, swiftly following after Makoto so he wouldn’t be caught up in anymore feelings. It hurt enough to see the person he loved in a bed covered with scars and bandages.

Nagisa was even lucky to be alive.


End file.
